


The Alpha Male

by neuv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Asgard has a different way of approaching A/B/O, Blow Jobs, Bruce pretends to be a Beta, Dr. Banner shouldn't be using his 7 degrees for something, Dr. Stephen Strange MD uses his degree for something, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Pack Dynamics gone right, Pack Dynamics gone wrong, Rimming, Rutting, a little hurt and a lot of comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuv/pseuds/neuv
Summary: After the snap is reversed, Bruce decides it’s time to move on. He’s an Alpha who has been taking suppressants for over a decade to keep the Hulk quiet, and he’s tired of pretending to be a Beta in his pack. He finds a new home for himself in New Asgard, where Thor shows him there’s a different way to be an Alpha Male.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, team! Welcome to the softest thing I have ever written— because Bruce deserves it. A little bit of hurt and a lot of comfort. 
> 
> It’s not Endgame compliant at all! Everyone lives, and Thor never had his meltdown. Also— fused Bruce/Hulk never happened because WOW that was a choice, Russos.
> 
> I could not have done this without my cheerleader, [Lacrimacorona!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimacorona)

After the snap was reversed, the dust cleared, and the population of Earth rightly doubled, Tony quickly made arrangements for the Avengers who needed a place to stay. Many of the pack members who didn’t have family units of their own found themselves back in apartments in the newly renovated Avengers Tower. 

As expansive as the building was, those who had made it their home previously were back in familiar living quarters, and were settling into their spaces again. Members who were new to the Tower were awe-struck by the accommodations, but also settling in accordingly.

Bruce Banner, however, was currently taking inventory of his belongings, deciding what to pack and what to donate to the local homeless shelter. 

“Dr. Banner?” FRIDAY questioned overhead.

“Yeah, FRI?” he responded. 

“King Odinson requests entry in your living quarters. Shall I let him in?” 

“Sure, FRI. I’ll be right there,” Bruce replied dejectedly. He set down the clothes he was folding on his bed, and made his way to the main living room, where he met Thor. 

“Banner!” Thor greeted jovially. He looked around and noticed a couple of packed trunks near the conversation pit. “Still settling in, it seems?” 

“Well, I’m actually headed out,” the smaller man admitted.

“Ah. How… unexpected. Sit with me while we discuss your situation,” the god gestured to the conversation pit next to them. Only Thor could enter your personal space and feel confident enough to not only make himself at home, but offer you hospitality as well. 

Bruce followed him to the sitting area, and opted to sit a couple cushions away from the taller man. Thor made a coercive gesture with his hands, prompting Bruce to explain himself. Bruce took a deep breath and started, “I’m going back to East India.” 

“Where you lived before the famous Battle of New York?” Thor asked. 

“Yeah. I don’t know if I’ll stay in Kolkata, but I’m going to start there.” 

“Why would you not stay here with your pack? Are Tony’s living and lab accommodations not substantial enough for you?” Thor inquired. 

Bruce let out a little laugh, if anything to relieve some tension. “I don’t really belong in a pack, Thor. It was really, really hard for me to live here in the Tower before, and now with even more Avengers moving in and making themselves at home, I don’t really think there’s a place for me here anymore.” 

“Nonsense, Banner! Why wouldn’t you belong with your own pack?” Thor pried. “Beta males are a great and much needed addition to any pack dynamic.” 

Bruce fiddled with his hands as he tried to figure out how to proceed. He and Thor had gotten pretty close after their time in Sakaar, and on the journey home to Earth. He felt like he could confide in the god, so after a moment, he asked, “Can you keep a secret, Thor?” 

Thor took it upon himself to get up and sit next to Bruce. He gently took one of Bruce’s hands in his own and responded earnestly, “Of course, Bruce. I give you my word as King of New Asgard.” 

Bruce flushed at the contact. “I’m not a Beta, Thor. I’m an Alpha. I pop suppressants like it’s my job.” 

Thor gently squeezed Bruce’s hand at the admission. “I would have never known. Why would you do such a thing?” Thor asked. In a gesture of comfort, Thor let out a small, soothing purr. 

“I’m not a very good Alpha, Thor. I never was. So when the other guy came into the picture, he could sense that. He’s an Alpha too, as you know, and he just kind of… takes over. I think he knows that he can do a ‘better job’ than me. Maybe in some sort of sick way he tries to help me with Alpha instincts, but it’s just easier and safer for everyone if I take suppressants, so that way I can suppress him too.” 

Thor raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side slightly. He finally let go of Bruce’s hand. “I will never understand why Midgardians invented suppressants. Life would be so much easier if you all could live as you are. If there were accommodations for such things! As much as I love Midgard and am thankful to call it home, I can’t believe how much you all try not to be who you are. Maybe if there wasn’t so much societal pressure to be The Alpha Male, you wouldn’t feel insecure in your ability to be yourself. I’m sure you are a wonderful Alpha, Bruce.” 

Bruce laughed a bit at the rant from the god. “I mean, I suppose you might be right? But, unfortunately, I do live on Earth and don’t really have the way or the means to test out your theory safely. All I know is, being in a pack with these guys, while it was some of the best times I’ve ever had, it was also the hardest. Trying to ‘fit in’ as a Beta when you’re really an Alpha is excruciating, and I don’t think I have the stamina to try to keep it up anymore. So, back to practicing medicine in Kolkata it is.” 

“Banner?” Thor asked. 

“Yes, Thor?” 

“Don’t you have seven PhDs?” 

Bruce raised his eyebrows, surprised the god remembered that. “Why, yes, I do.” 

“And, correct me if I’m wrong, but none of those esteemed degrees are in the practice of medicine. Is that right?” 

Bruce chuckled. “You’re right. I don’t have an MD.”

“So instead of practicing medicine in East India, why not move to New Asgard instead? If it’s the constant pack dynamic that’s bothering you, you could have your own quarters and we could work on the infrastructure for you to continue your research. I think that would be much more mentally stimulating for you,” Thor offered. 

“Wow… that’s awfully generous of you.” Bruce bit his bottom lip as he thought about the offer. “My flight isn’t for another 48 hours. Do you mind if I take the day to think about it?” he asked. 

“Not at all, Bruce. If it should help you decide, I very much look forward to the thought of being able to see you every day again. I have missed your presence these past five years,” Thor said before gently patting Bruce’s knee. “You are a great ally, and a deeply important friend to me. Offering you a place to stay is hardly generous compared to the service you offered my people as we fled our home world. I would be glad and honored to have you live in our company.” 

Bruce flushed at Thor’s words. He never was very good at taking a compliment, let alone several at once. “I think that does help, yeah. When you say ‘my own quarters’ what does that mean?” Bruce asked. 

“Why, you would have your own house to stay in. There would be no obligation to join any pack or even spend time with anyone, if you so wish. I will say, however, that I would appreciate sharing your company from time to time,” Thor said with a smirk. Thor, again, purred softly in a gesture of comfort.

Bruce blinked a couple times. “That is awfully tempting, Thor. I’ll let you know by the end of the day.” 

Thor squeezed Bruce’s knee one more time before standing up. “I shall leave you to your packing, then. Either way, you have a journey ahead of you.” 

Bruce stood up as well, and walked the god to the front door of his apartment. After he shut the door, Bruce leaned against it and ran a hand through his pepper grey hair. “What have I done?” he wondered aloud. 

FRIDAY quipped from above, “It appears as though you have had a fruitful conversation with a god, Dr. Banner.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes, and chuckled at FRIDAY’s quick wit. He wandered into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, knowing he had a busy night ahead of him. 

After enjoying his cup, Bruce found himself working around his apartment, still deciding on what would stay and what would go with him. As he worked, he got lost in his thoughts about where he would be headed. Bruce weighed the pros and cons in his head, making a mental list about why he should or should not move to each location. 

“Dr. Banner?” FRIDAY asked. 

“Yeah, FRI?”

“Boss requests entry into your living quarters.” 

Bruce crossed his arms with worry, not quite ready to speak with Tony about his decision. It had only been a few hours since he had spoken to Thor. He sighed before he replied, “Go ahead and let him in.” 

Bruce met Tony in the living room. He was a small ball of fury. Bruce could always tell when the Omega was angry, not only because of the pheromone smell of him, but Tony wore his emotions on his sleeve. 

“So I just check in with FRIDAY to see how everyone is settling in, and she tells me that you’re packing up your stuff? What gives, Bruce?” Tony asked as he flopped down on a couch in the conversation pit. 

Bruce trudged toward the pit, sitting opposite to Tony. “Well… I’m moving to New Asgard,” he said finitely. 

“New Asgard? But— Bruce. You have everything you could ever want here! A swanky place, an amazing lab— I can’t imagine living here without you.” 

“Well, you kind of did, Tony. Remember those two years when I was on Sakaar?” Bruce asked. 

“Yeah, I do. And it was horrible, for a plethora of reasons, but one of which being the fact that my best friend wasn’t here with me,” Tony replied. Bruce could hear Tony vocalize some frustrated chirping, but pretended not to hear it. Bruce knew it was at a frequency only Alphas and Omegas should hear. 

“It’s only Norway, Tony. It’s not like I’m going to be stuck on some alien planet. I just need a change of pace. The hustle and bustle of New York is getting to me, and I think it’s just time for me to get away.” Bruce smiled at Tony as he tried to convey to him that this was a good thing. “I don’t know for how long, but New Asgard is pretty remote, and that’s what I need right now.”

Tony crossed his arms and sighed as he vocalized more high frequency, frustrated chirping. It killed Bruce to hear Tony so lost for words that he resorted to something so innately Omega, and it killed him even more to pretend he couldn’t hear it. Finally, Tony responded, “Fine. But you’re taking a Stark Pad with you and I’m going to video call you every chance we can. I need someone with an IQ above 100 to talk to.” 

Tony stood up and sat next to Bruce so he could nuzzle against him. Tony wrapped his uninjured arm around Bruce and hid his head against Bruce’s chest. He muttered into the fabric of the physicist’s sweater, “I’m gonna miss you so much, Bruce.” 

Bruce smiled and rubbed Tony’s back in a soothing gesture. Tony was putting off some strong pheromones, indicating his frustration, and it killed Bruce as he tried not to think about it. “I’m going to miss you too, Tones. But we’ll still talk.” 

Tony continued to speak into Bruce’s sweater, which muffled his speech, “S’not the same.” 

“I know it’s not. But it won’t be forever. You know better than anyone that I can’t stay in one place forever.” 

Tony sighed and sat up. He forced himself to make eye contact with Bruce. “Promise me that you’ll visit. Or let me visit.” 

“Of course you can visit, Tony! You have more than enough means to come and see me. I promise,” Bruce responded with a chuckle. 

“Well, I suppose you have stuff to do. Stephen mentioned that he’s going to make a portal for Thor tomorrow, so I’m sure that’s your ride?” Tony asked. 

“Yes, it sounds like it is.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you later?” Tony asked as he stood up. 

“Of course! I’ve got a couple more things to grab from the lab, wanna meet down there in an hour?” 

“Sounds good, Bruce! See you later,” Tony said before he headed out the door. 

Now alone, Bruce spoke to the empty room, “Hey, FRI?”

“Yes, Dr. Banner?” 

“Can you tell me where Thor is at, and if he’s busy?” 

“Certainly. King Odinson is in his quarters. He appears to be free from any obligation. Should I ask him if he’s willing to accept company?” 

“Sure, please.” Bruce stood up and made his way to the kitchen, where he dumped out a forgotten, cold and half-drank cup of tea.

He grabbed a water bottle from the cupboard and started filling it up with water. Before he could finish, FRIDAY replied, “King Odinson is happy to accept your company.” 

“Thanks, FRI. Can you tell him I’ll be there in a minute?” 

“My pleasure, Dr. Banner.” 

Bruce took a sip from his water bottle before he made his way to Thor’s apartment. The trip didn’t take very long, as the god’s quarters were only a couple floors below. 

Knowing he was expected, Bruce let himself into the apartment. He looked around the living area, and called out, “Hey, Thor?” 

Bruce shrugged his shoulders and sat down on one of Thor’s couches. He fiddled with the cap of his water bottle for a couple minutes to pass time, before he called out again, “Thor?” 

After another minute, Thor emerged from his master suite with a towel wrapped around his waist, and another wrapped around his hair on his head. “Banner! I’m so sorry to keep you waiting. Give me just a moment while I dry off,” he said with a wink. 

Flushed, Bruce responded, “Sounds good. Take your time.” 

Thor retreated back into his master suite, and Bruce leaned into the plush cushions of the couch as he attempted to relax. Soon he was rejoined by Thor, who was wearing a pair of grey joggers and white t-shirt. Bruce did his best not to stare at the god, and concentrated on maintaining an appropriate level of eye contact with Thor. 

Despite the many choices to sit down, Thor opted for the space right next to Bruce. “Have you made your decision, Bruce?” 

“Yeah. I want to come to New Asgard with you. Tony tells me Stephen is helping you get there tomorrow?” Bruce asked. 

Thor purred in contentment at Bruce’s answer, happy that he decided to join him. “That is correct. Dr. Strange will be creating a portal for us around ten in the morning. Does this give you sufficient time to gather your belongings?” 

“Definitely. I just have a couple more things I want to grab from the lab, and then I’m all set to be honest. Just two trunks and a duffel bag, I think,” Bruce replied.

Thor wrapped an arm around Bruce’s shoulders as he exclaimed, “Be hungry for a feast, Banner! We have one planned in celebration of our great victory over the Mad Titan, and the return of our lost people.” 

Bruce found himself tensing at the unexpected touch, and then relaxed into it. “Alright, I’ll be sure not to eat breakfast, then.” 

Thor laughed at his response, and gently clapped Bruce on the back before letting him go. The god let out another contented purr, which Bruce took note that he did often. “A wise decision, Dr. Banner! Not that I would expect anything less from you.” 

Bruce smiled at the comment. “Oh yeah?” he asked. 

“Of course! You are an incredibly wise man, and most of the decisions you make are as such. I would be delighted to take your counsel, should I ever need to,” Thor responded easily. 

Bruce flushed a deep shade of red at the compliment. The god had such a natural way of making everyone feel good about themselves. In a way, Bruce envied the skill. Thor’s attitude and nature was a stark contrast to other Alphas that Bruce knew, like Steve. Steve was in a near-constant state of posturing, and fussing over the pack. Whereas Thor felt a little more stable, and, dare Bruce think it, but Thor felt more like _home_ to him. Thor made him feel like he belonged. 

Lost in his thoughts for a moment, Bruce took a second to reply, “Thanks Thor. I appreciate that, and would be happy to do the same with you.” 

As Bruce settled into his seat, he allowed himself to think about how Thor was about to become a more permanent part of his life, and how exciting that felt to him. 

For now, the pair would prepare themselves to spend one more night in the Tower, and to say their goodbyes to their team. 


	2. Chapter 2

While Thor spent the better part of the next morning saying goodbye to any teammate he managed to come across, Bruce spent the morning in his apartment with Tony. He wanted to let the Omega fuss over him before he went, and knew this alone time was crucial for the two of them. 

“Are you _sure_ you packed your Stark Pad?” Tony asked as he circled Bruce’s luggage again. 

Bruce, who had gone over his belongings with Tony already, barked a laugh from his seat on the sofa. “Yes, Tony. I packed it last night, double checked it, and had you triple check it. I’m sure I got it.”

Tony made a small grunt of a noise before he joined Bruce on the comfortable couch. “I can’t believe you’re leaving in like thirty minutes,” the engineer said. 

“Hey,” Bruce started. “Remember what we talked about? I’m not leaving you. Not this time. In fact, I’ll call you tonight. It’ll be early evening when we get to Norway, and Thor tells me we’re having a feast. I’m sure it’ll go pretty late into the night, but we’re quite a few hours ahead, and you know I hate that kind of stuff. I’ll probably ditch it early and let you know how I’m settling in.” 

“Promise?” Tony asked.

Bruce smiled at the other man and easily replied, “Promise.” 

Tony animatedly described the prosthetic aid he and Stephen were going to be working on that day. Stephen had approached Tony recently, and got him thinking about making a mobility aid for his arm based on the Iron Spider technology. Stephen had been working closely with the engineer the past few weeks in order to make sure his recovery and rehabilitation went as smooth as possible. The doctor’s neurosurgery background lended itself well to Tony’s particularly odd injury. 

Bruce offered a few points to think about as they tackled the project later today, and Tony replied, “See? This is why I need you in the lab, Bruce.” 

Bruce chuckled softly and rubbed Tony’s back reassuringly. “I am here for you if you need someone to bounce ideas off of, and I expect the same from you. Just shoot me a text and I’ll call you as quick as I’m able.” 

“Ugh, why are you so rational and level-headed? It makes convincing you to stay really hard,” Tony pleaded. 

Bruce shrugged. “I guess the alternative is becoming a giant, green rage monster.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “There you go again, Mr. Zen Master.” 

“Dr. Zen Master,” Bruce corrected. 

Tony let out a chuckle. “You’re right. You worked way too hard for that title. You’ve got twice as many PhDs as me. I mean— who does that? Two is already overkill.” 

“So says the guy who has three. C’mon, Tony, walk me outside,” Bruce said as he stood up. “I don’t know Dr. Strange very well, but I know he has a lot on his plate, so we should probably be punctual about this.”

Tony sighed and stood up as well. “Let’s get the emotional hugging thing out of the way now so I can still look cool in front of Thor and Stephen.” 

Bruce chuckled softly and gave Tony a ginger hug, minding his arm currently in a sling. Tony breathed in deeply, and Bruce knew from experience that he was just enjoying his last whiff of Bruce’s scent before he was gone. Bruce tried to do the same, but kept it more inconspicuous, as Betas were unable to smell the subtle differences in a person’s natural pheromones. 

Tony clapped Bruce on the back with his good arm, and trailed behind the physicist as he pushed his luggage out the front door of the apartment and onto the elevator.

The ride down was silent. Tony rocked back and forth, moving his feet from the heel to the ball and back. Bruce fidgeted with his watch, setting it five hours ahead. 

Tony took a deep breath and smoothed out his shirt, an obvious sign of trying to regain some composure. Tony had been off putting a high amount of distress pheromones this morning, and had even made a few distressed, high-frequency chirps as Bruce sorted his belongings. Bruce could tell Tony was currently putting every ounce of his concentration into evening out his scent, trying to bring it back to its baseline— sharp metal, an expensive vanilla latte, and the ozone smell of an oncoming summer rain. 

And _this_ is why Bruce had to leave. Every ounce of his Alpha nature wanted to reach out to Tony in order to comfort him, and bring him the stability he so desperately craved. To react to the smells and sounds that should be odorless and unheard by any other “Beta.” 

It would be one thing if it was _just_ Tony. But they had a whole pack to take care of. Every shared meal, every movie night or training exercise meant a barrage of an assault to Bruce’s senses, and Bruce wanted to react to all of it. 

Surrounded by strangers, he knows, he can keep his identity a secret. He did it in Kolkata, and he’d do it again in New Asgard. “Beta” Bruce couldn’t do packs. He loved his pack, and he’d especially miss his best friend Tony, but it wasn’t worth the risk. 

Watch adjusted, and Tony finally relaxed enough to stop emitting painfully grieving pheromones, the two men exited the elevator and met Thor and Stephen in the main lobby of the Tower. 

“Ready to go?” Stephen asked as they approached.

Bruce gave Tony’s good hand a firm squeeze, offering him a smile. “Yeah. I am. Are you good, Thor?” he asked the god. 

“Why, yes! The rest of the team wishes you well, Banner, and were sad they didn’t get to see you off,” Thor said. 

The physicist chuckled at the statement. “Eh, I’m just a quick quinjet trip away. Tony and I spent the morning together. I’ve never been big into fanfare. I’ll see everyone again some other time.” 

Stephen hummed in agreement. “Or a portal, if they ask nicely,” he said as he turned to Tony, eyes crinkled in a smile. The Alpha, noticing Tony’s residual signs of distress, discreetly stood next to the engineer and gently purred in reassurance.

Bruce flashed a small smile to Stephen, mouthing, “ _thank you_ ,” to the sorcerer. 

Thor picked up both of Bruce’s heavy trunks by their handles, and asked, “Ready?” 

“Yeah, Thor— I’m just going to take the cart through the portal. You don’t have to carry those…” Bruce interjected. 

“Ah,” Thor vocalized as he set them back down. “That does make sense, doesn’t it? As you Midgardian scientists say, ‘work smarter, not harder!’”

Bruce chuckled and responded, “Yeah. Some of us do say that.” He turned to Tony one last time, reassuring him, “I won’t forget to call you later, okay? I want to know how your experiment with Stephen goes.” 

“Okay,” Tony responded with a flushed face. 

Knowing everyone had said their final goodbyes, Stephen opened up a portal to New Asgard. “Uru mining on Thursday?” he confirmed with Thor. 

“Yes! I shall see you then, good Doctor,” Thor replied. “Come now, Bruce, it’s time to go home!” 

Bruce followed Thor through the portal, finding himself on the main drag of the tiny village of New Asgard. Bruce breathed in deeply, getting familiar with the pleasant, cold sea breeze smells that filled the community. 

After a quick glance of his surroundings, it was immediately apparent that New Asgard was a collaborative community. A port town, many village residents were loading and unloading ship cargo, tending to fishing vessels, minding crab pots and other trades of the dock. 

Somewhat lost in his first impression of his new home, Bruce hadn’t even noticed Thor’s forward momentum as he clearly started leading Bruce to, what he would assume was, his place to live. 

The physicist did a light jog to catch up, thankful for the sturdy cart that Tony let him have. In fact, almost everything he had was thanks to the engineer. There were very few personal items that Bruce had from before the Battle of New York, but the rest of his belongings were all acquired via Tony Stark.

Shaking the thought of what he was leaving behind out of mind, they began to approach a small dwelling, and Thor opened it with a key he had on his key ring. “Welcome home, Banner!” he said as they stepped inside.

“This is my guest house,” Thor explained. “As of right now, you are my honored guest. You can continue to be my guest as long as you like, and if you ever become settled in New Asgard more permanently, we’ll work on getting you established somewhere else in the village.” 

Thor handed Bruce the key to the home, prompting the physicist to reply, “Thank you, Thor. I really appreciate this.” 

Thor clapped Bruce on the back, and said, “The pleasure is all mine, Banner. We are delighted to have you here.” Thor flashed Bruce a bright smile, and Bruce returned it, albeit with a little less enthusiasm.

“The feast will begin in roughly two hour’s time. I have a few preparations to tend to, and I’m sure you would like to start settling in. I will come fetch you right before it begins. Brunnhilde, at my request, has left you a few traditional robes in the wardrobe that should be your size. You are welcome to wear whatever you like tonight, as several races inhabit New Asgard, but you will find that the wine red colored garb is a ceremonial, Asgardian piece that is much appropriate for a celebration such as this, if you feel so inclined,” Thor explained.

“Sounds good, Thor. I’ll see you soon,” Bruce replied. 

Thor clapped Bruce on the back one more time before heading to the front door. He called, “Yes! I will see you soon!” as he walked out the door. 

Bruce took the time to look around the tiny dwelling, noting it was roughly the size of an average one bedroom apartment. He had a small kitchen, a generous living area, bedroom with a king bed and an attached master bathroom. Bruce grinned when he saw the size of the tub, glad he wouldn’t have to give up his ritual, meditative baths. 

He, a sucker for organization, began unpacking as soon as he was acquainted with the layout of the space. The trunk full of his lab equipment was immediately set aside in the living room, as Bruce knew it would soon make its home somewhere else in New Asgard. 

The physicist began unpacking his other trunk, which contained necessities such as his clothes, toiletries, medications, some personal books and, of course, his Stark Pad. 

As Bruce set up his toiletries in the bathroom and stocked his medicine cabinet, he also realized he would have to take his suppressant a little “early” today to align with his new time zone. He pulled out the Tupperware container he kept them in, took a vulgar-looking capsule, and then brushed his teeth. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, and decided that he could probably use a shave. Since he was the type to shave after getting out of the shower, he eyed the tub and couldn’t resist drawing a bath.

He had brought some essential oils and salts with him, but he noticed that Thor had provided him with a tincture by the tub. He got a whiff of the bottle, and decided that he would try it out. “When in Rome,” he muttered as he added a few drops to the bath water. 

Water so hot it could nearly kill a lobster, Bruce sank into the tub slowly, letting out a deep breath as he did so. The pleasant aroma of the bath oil filled his senses. It smelt of evergreens, a warm campfire, an undertone of sandalwood and a strong herbal tea. 

He closed his eyes so he could drift into a quiet meditation. Bruce, a seasoned expert in ritual bathing, spent almost a solid hour focusing on nothing but the inhalation and exhalation of every breath he took. As the water started to turn cold, he fluttered his eyes open. 

Bruce drained the bath, now sufficiently pruned, and got out so he could dry off and shave. After he finished, he looked at the time and realized Thor would be here shortly. He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, and eyed the robes Thor had mentioned earlier. “Well… again— when in Rome.” 

After fumbling with the nature of the garment, he donned the pants, tunic and over cape with a little trouble. Bruce looked in the mirror, and muttered, “It’s a little similar to what Doctor Strange wears.” He twirled a couple times back and forth, not used to wearing such billowy clothing. 

“Oh thank God this outfit has pockets,” Bruce said as he grabbed his cellphone. He shot Tony a quick mirror selfie of his outfit, and pocketed the phone. As he made his way into the living room, he heard a loud rap at the door. 

Expecting him, Bruce opened the door for Thor. Thor looked at Bruce from bottom to top, slowly raking his eyes over his body. As Thor _finally_ made eye contact with Bruce, the god flashed him a toothy smile. 

“Bruce,” he started, “you look dashing in Asgardian wear. And I see you found our infamous fragrance intensifier. You smell divine.” 

Bruce blushed a dark shade of crimson. “Oh— um— thanks, Thor. Do you mean that tincture by the tub? What is it?” 

Thor chuckled and responded, “Unlike you Midgardians, who use oils and perfumes to cover up your natural scents, many Asgardians opt to enhance it with the potion you used. I’m just smelling your scent at a higher intensity. It helps even most Betas to be able to smell other’s natural pheromone cocktails.” 

“ _That’s_ what I smell like, huh?” Bruce asked. 

“Mmmh,” Thor confirmed with a quiet purr. “It smells good, no? It reminds me of a quiet night out on the hunt.” 

Bruce, as if it were even possible, flushed a deeper shade of red. “Thank you.” 

“Are you ready to dine?” Thor asked. 

Bruce nodded his head. “I’m starving,” he confirmed. 

Thor opened the front door, holding it open for Bruce. He let the shorter man walk under his arm, and closed it once the physicist was through the threshold. Still close, Thor leaned against the doorframe as Bruce locked up. 

Thor placed a flat palm on the small of Bruce’s back as he said, “Come with me. I’ll show you around as we walk.” 

“Sounds good,” Bruce replied. 

The two walked in tandem, Thor continuing to casually touch the shorter man on the back, silently guiding him through the village. 

As they left the house, a short distance away, Thor pointed to a slightly bigger dwelling. “That’s where I live. You’re always welcome to come over if you’d like some company.” 

“I appreciate the offer. I’ll have to take you up on that,” Bruce responded. 

“Up here you’ll find our stores,” he said as he pointed to a few small buildings. “Grocery, hardware— items of a more essential function. Many of our residents have taken a liking to The Amazon, which delivers here.”

Bruce laughed quietly at Thor’s last comment. “Did you ever end up getting internet, Thor?” 

“Why, yes! I’ve been sending electronic letters, E-Mails, to the Lady Jane,” he responded. 

“Are you two still…?” 

“Oh, no, no. It’s been a few years since we’ve been together. It was… how do you say— a mutual thing? We are great friends!” Thor said easily. 

“We’re approaching the grand hall,” Thor continued. “You will dine with me at my table.”

Thor, who had been gently leading Bruce up the street with a hand hovering near the small of his back, pressed his palm firm against the physicist. He gently smoothed it up the length of Bruce’s spine, finally releasing his hold after giving one Bruce’s shoulders a firm, reassuring squeeze.

Thor opened the entrance of the grand hall, revealing a pretty typical, albeit old, community center. Long tables were filled with jovial Asgardians, Norwegians, and a few Sakaarians. There was an impressive smorgasbord of food at each table, and, of course, plenty of drinks to go around. The feast appeared to be well under-way as the pair entered the room. 

The god led Bruce across the hall, guiding him to a table where Brunnhilde was seated. “Hey you,” she said to Bruce as he sat down next to her, Thor taking the other seat opposite Bruce. “Long time no see,” she finished. 

“Hey, Brunnhilde. It’s only been a few weeks,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, since I saw Hulk. I haven’t seen _you_ in a minute, though, Bruce. It’s good to see you.” 

Bruce gave her a fond smile. “Well, likewise.”

Bruce took notice that Thor started to make himself a plate of food, and the physicist followed suit. As he ate, Bruce started to really take in his surroundings. There was a low rumble of background noise as many of the residents of the town were speaking animatedly to each other through the meal. 

Thor, after indulging in his food for a few minutes, gently set a hand on Bruce’s shoulder to get his attention. “How is the meal?” Thor asked. 

“Great!” Bruce replied. “Is this about everyone in town?”

Thor hummed in a small purr. “Yes, this is about everyone. Our people have dwindled in numbers quite a bit since Ragnorak, but many residents have already begun the repopulation process. You’ll notice a few small pups, no?” Thor discreetly gestured to a nearby couple of Omega women. “This pair are wonderful mothers, and have had three beautiful pups recently. Triplets are such a special circumstance normally, but especially in our current situation.” 

Bruce quickly noticed how Thor spoke about his people with immense pride. How could he not be proud? Asgardians were clearly a resilient, strong people. Bruce responded, “I notice that they’re both Omegas. Omega couples are pretty rare in our world, is that the case with Asgard?” 

Thor chuckled a bit. “I wouldn’t say they’re an incredibly common match, but probably more so than Midgard.”

Brunnhilde, who had been listening to the pair, added, “Omegas are more highly regarded in our culture. Valkyrie warriors are solely Omega women, actually. Unbonded Omegas make the fiercest warriors, Bruce.” 

“Huh,” Bruce responded. “Until a few decades ago, Omegas didn’t have as many rights as the other secondary genders on Midgard.”

Thor let out a little sigh. “I know. It’s sad how Omegas are treated like such frail, helpless beings here. Your people have many misconceptions about the instincts and nature of your secondary genders. Hopefully you will find that some of your own misconceptions will be broken as you live among us.” 

Bruce hummed in affirmation. “I think you might be right about that already,” Bruce responded as looked around. 

Thor gently squeezed Bruce’s shoulder before he said, “I’m going to get up to mingle with my people.”

“Sounds good,” Bruce responded. 

“Would you like to join me?” Thor asked hopefully. “I would love to introduce you to everyone.” 

Bruce nodded in agreement. “I can’t say I’ll remember many names, but I’ll try.” 

Thor laughed at his response, clapping Bruce on the back before releasing his hold on the man. 

Brunnhilde raised her eyebrows at Thor’s offer, taking note of the casual touches the king so easily gave to the little scientist. “I’ll be here,” she added. 

Bruce followed the god’s lead, and stood up after he did. Thor worked the room with a quiet grace. The physicist took note that his nature was far more reserved than when he met him over a decade ago. Considering a decade was a blip of time in the god’s life, Bruce was impressed by the king’s easy nature of diplomacy. To be fair, quite a few intense series of events took place over the decade that would age anyone— even a 1500 year old god. 

The physicist admired Thor’s easy rapport with all his people. Bruce couldn’t imagine keeping track of everyone, and wondered if Odin knew his people as personally as Thor did. Bruce assumed such a feat would be impossible with how grand the kingdom of Asgard used to be. However, given the long lifespan of the gods, and the fact that Odin was the All Father, he supposed maybe he did know all of his subjects.

Thor took his time with everyone, Bruce more or less silently standing by as the god spoke with his people. At the final introductions at the last table, Bruce said, “If you all will excuse me, I think some dessert is calling my name.” This earned a quiet laugh from a couple nearby Asgardians. 

Bruce sat down next to Brunnhilde, letting out a little sigh. “I don’t know how he does it,” he said. “I’m not much of a socialite.” Bruce grabbed a slice of pie, savoring the first bite of the fruity dessert.

Brunnhilde hummed in agreement, sipping at a stein of ale. “He does have a way with the people. I’m surprised he took such a long time to introduce you, though. You must mean a lot to him.” 

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked.

The Valkyrie shot Bruce a sly smirk. “Oh, nothing. He just really seemed to put a lot of emphasis into making sure the people not only knew you, but that you are important to him.” 

“I mean, I’m moving here. I’m sure he just wants me to feel comfortable.” 

Brunnhilde hummed, “Hmmm,” before she continued to speak, “I think there’s a difference between comfort and seeking approval. I could be looking into it too much, though.” 

“Maybe you are,” Bruce responded. “Well, I think I’m going to head home. I’ve got some more settling in to do.” 

“It was great getting to see you for a bit. We’ll have to catch up sometime soon,” Brunnhilde responded. “Have a good night.” 

“You too, Brunn.” 

Bruce made his way over to Thor, who was still speaking to the last table of people. He gently rested a hand on Thor’s shoulder blade to get his attention. 

Thor turned to the scientist, and smiled down at him. “Yes, Bruce?” he asked.

“I think I’m going to head home, Thor. Dinner was lovely, but I have some more settling in to do. It was great to meet all of you,” he said to the table. 

“I shall stop by later for a chat? Being on New York’s time, we’ll probably both be up late,” Thor said. 

“Sounds good! Goodbye, everyone,” Bruce said to the table. 

A peppering of “good byes” sent Bruce off as he left the grand hall. He made the short trip home, texting Tony to ask him if he was ready for a call. He had been pleasantly surprised at how reserved the celebration was in comparison to the tales Thor had regaled previously. 

Despite its subdued nature, Bruce was eager to spend a quiet night getting acclimated to his new home, and spent a moment dwelling on what Brunnhilde could have meant by the god seeking his people’s approval of himself. Shaking the thought aside, Bruce opened his cottage’s front door, and breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped inside, because his favorite place to be was always at home, no matter where that was. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little raunchier in this chapter, folks! Enjoy.

Bruce knew Tony was eager to chat, even though it hadn’t been that long since they said goodbye. Knowing that, Bruce changed into a long sleeve t-shirt and pajama pants pretty quickly before settling in on his couch. 

He booted up his Stark Pad, an action that took little time, and called Tony. “Hey!” he said to his friend. “How did the project go?” 

Tony held up his injured arm, now encased by a thin sleeve of metal. “Great! The prototype is working well. There’s some minor discomfort, obviously, but I’ve got a range of motion back in my arm and Stephen helped me calibrate it to support more tender areas of the injury.” 

Bruce smiled at the engineer, responding, “See? You didn’t need me in the lab.” 

Tony barked a loud laugh at that, and said, “Noooo I did not.” 

The physicist raised his eyebrows at the comment. Tony’s attitude was a stark contrast to how he felt this morning. “There’s something you’re not telling me, isn’t there?” Bruce asked. 

Tony blushed a bit, clearly unable to keep the news to himself. “We may have made out in the lab. And uh, I gave him a blow job. And then he ate me out.” 

“Tony!” Bruce exclaimed. “ _ In  _ the lab? That goes against lab safety 101– you know— the shit you learn in high school? Besides, can’t he  _ literally  _ just portal you guys to a bedroom?” 

The engineer let out a whine, and responded, “Yeah, but we were in the heat of the moment, Bruce. Sometimes these things just happen.” 

Bruce shook his head with a smile, chuckling lightly. “So I take it you at least had a good time?” he asked. 

Tony sighed wistfully, spinning in his office chair. “Yes. We’re going out for dinner later. Normally I’m not the type to engage in fellatio before a first date—“

Bruce raised his eyebrows at Tony, silently challenging his statement.

“Okay, okay. I just really like him, okay?” Tony said. “I couldn’t resist— it’s been decades since I’ve seen some good, Alpha cock.” 

Bruce barked a laugh at that. “Well, I’m glad you had fun. Just be careful, okay?” 

“Thanks, I will, Dad,” Tony teased. “How are things going in New Asgard?” he asked. 

“Great! Thor has been very hospitable. I still don’t know what my work area will be like, but so far I really like the cottage I live in.”

“About that,” Tony started. “You’ll be working in the Asgardian testing and development lab for now. They create and distribute items that are uniquely Asgardian to the wealthy elite— they do luxury exports in your little port town, imagine that? But I’m working on having your own space built.” 

“Tony! You don’t have to do that,” Bruce assured. 

“Oh, but I want to. I’ve actually privately funded most of the brand new infrastructure you see there. New Asgard is in the oldest settlement of Norway, so some updates were needed to help join Earth’s robust economy,” he said easily. 

Bruce smiled at Tony, and said, “Wow, I had no idea.” Bruce admired that, unlike most other billionaires, Tony was truly philanthropic with his capital. “Well, thanks for thinking of me.” 

“Bruce, just because you’re not on my payroll anymore and you’re able to fund your own projects with grants now, doesn’t mean I still don’t want to help you in every way I can. I’m always thinking about you— you’re my best friend, buddy,” he replied. 

Bruce smiled fondly at him. “Thanks, Tony. You mean a lot to me. I’m glad things seem to be going well with Stephen. I was beginning to wonder if you two would get closer. Your chemistry is obvious.” 

“Well, it’s early still, obviously, but I really like him. We’re too old to dawdle when it comes to matters of the heart, Bruce. Hell— we’re both in our early fifties and Stephen is in his late forties,” he replied. “And Thor, well, he’s 1500-something.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows at Tony, silently begging him to elaborate. 

“Oh come on,” Tony started. “You two have been really close ever since Sakaar, honestly, but especially these past few weeks after the battle.” 

Bruce laughed at the comment, face flushed. “There’s no way a literal god is going to be interested in a nerdy little man like me, Tony. Besides, I gave up dating after the other guy came into the picture. Hulk is a little above and beyond the normal trauma I would expect someone to put up with.” 

“Well, you’re in luck, because Thor is a little above and beyond a normal human, and could actually handle the Hulk. Besides, the man so has a type, and nerdy little humans are it. Jane Foster? Hello,” Tony replied. 

Bruce chuckled before responding, “Yeah, and Jane Foster is  _ gorgeous _ , Tony.”

“So are you, Bruce.” 

“I’m not exactly Consort material, Tony. Dr. Foster  _ looks  _ like a Princess. I’ve got a hairy dad bod and no way to have children,” he replied. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying, Bruce. You should go for it.” 

“I’d rather keep my dignity intact, thanks. Thor and I are neighbors— it’s not like I can hide away from him when he inevitably rejects me. I know he would do it with grace, but I would still have to look him in the eye every day.” 

“Hah! You do like him,” Tony said. 

“Of course I like him. What’s not to like? He’s  _ literally  _ built like a god because he  _ is  _ one, he’s funny, charming, kind, diplomatic, incredibly well-read and intelligent— and I’m me. Bruce Banner: too smart for my own good, quiet, unassuming, chubby— he’s so far out of my league it’d almost be funny if it wasn’t so depressing.” 

Tony sighed. “You’re a catch, Banner. If you weren’t my best friend  _ I  _ would date you in a heartbeat. In fact, I’m sure there’s a few alternative realities where we do date, honestly.” 

Bruce heard a loud knock on his door, followed by Thor’s voice chiming in through the wood, “Is now a good time, Bruce?” 

Tony, who heard, winked at Bruce. “Late night booty call? You rascal. Let me know how it goes. Bye!” 

Before Bruce could even interject, Tony had hung up. He sighed and set the Stark Pad on his coffee table, calling, “Yep! Be right there!” He walked across the room, unlocking his door so Thor could step inside. 

Thor had opted to change out of his ceremonial robes, now wearing a light grey cable-knit cardigan, a red v-neck and black joggers with a six pack in tow. He slipped his shoes off as he entered the space. “I hope you don’t mind, but neither one of us really drank much at the feast, so I brought a little something for us. I know you’re more of a tea guy, so don’t feel pressured to join me,” the god said as he walked inside. 

Bruce chuckled, and gestured to the sofa, inviting Thor to sit down. Thor, of all three choices, decided to sit in the middle, beckoning Bruce to sit on either side of him or in the armchair. Bruce opted for the seat immediately to the right of the god, and sat with his legs to the side, his feet up on the sofa near Thor’s thigh. “I’m normally an evening tea drinker, yes, but I’ll have one or two.” 

“Perfect match,” Thor said with a smile, “I’ll have four or five, then.” Thor set the six pack on the coffee table in front of them, and grabbed a couple bottles, opening them with a bottle opener he brought in his pocket. He handed one to Bruce, who took it with a smile. 

“Thanks, Thor. Why did you dip out so early?” he asked. “I thought parties were kind of your thing.” 

“They were in my youth and when I was a prince. I would spend days reveling in the joy of winning a battle. In fact, you will find that the people of Asgard will celebrate the rest of this week. I will join them every night to eat, and you are welcome to partake in as much or as little revels as you would like to, but I tend to retire to my chambers and enjoy the peaceful quiet much more than I used to. Besides, I have a video conference with a couple Norwegian government officials tomorrow morning,” he responded. 

“Wow, so you really do have a handle on the Internet, hm?” Bruce asked. 

“Of course. It didn’t take me long to catch on. If the internet is a requirement to be king on Midgard, then of course I would have studied it much like all the other coursework I took as a prince to prepare to take the throne.”

“That makes a lot of sense, actually. You’re really smarter than people give you credit for, Thor,” Bruce said. 

Thor chuckled a hearty laugh, replying, “Want to know a secret?” 

“Of course.” 

“I play up the flowery language when I speak to the other Avengers in group settings. I know people think I’m a bit of a bimbo, and for some reason when I use vocabulary that’s not-so-common in modern Midgard, it increases that personification? Which is beyond me. You would think that using broader vocabulary would have the opposite effect, but I find great humor in the way you all respond to my English.” 

“How many languages do you know?” Bruce asked. 

“Thousands, if you count the fact that I have the ability of All-Speak. I proficiently understand and speak dozens without the ability,” Thor responded. 

Bruce’s mouth opened wide and shut again. “And people make fun of your English? I thought being fluent in four languages was pretty impressive.”

“It is most impressive, Bruce, considering all the knowledge you have at such a young age,” Thor praised. “I definitely didn’t know nearly as much as you do when I was your age, nor do I understand sciences even at a fraction of what you do.” 

Bruce smiled at Thor, taking a sip of his beer. “Well, thanks. Maybe I would know dozens of languages if I was 1500 too.” 

“I have no doubt that you would, Bruce, for you are a knowledge seeker. I admire that most wholeheartedly about you. Your mind is truly a gift,” he said before running a hand through Bruce’s hair. The god began to purr as he touched the shorter man. 

Bruce flushed at the contact. He had noticed that Thor had been increasing casual touches lately, but the hair was slightly more than just a casual touch— even for, what Bruce would assume, Asgardian standards. “T-Thank you,” he stuttered out. Bruce cleared his throat, trying to even out his speech. 

“You’re most welcome,” Thor replied before resting his hand on the nape of Bruce’s neck. “I have to admit… I invited you here for relatively selfish reasons.” 

“Oh?” Bruce asked. “Like what?” 

“More time with you,” Thor replied. “When I came to see you yesterday, I was dreading the fact that it would be our last afternoon together before I had to come back.” 

“Is that so?” 

“It is. I’ve grown very fond of your company, Bruce,” Thor admitted. 

“I love spending time with you, too, Thor.” 

“Despite my former relationship with the Lady Jane, I have to admit that I am not well-versed in the courting process of Midgardians, so I apologize if I haven’t been forthcoming in my intentions, but I would very much like to kiss you now,” Thor replied. 

Bruce’s breath hitched in his throat. Had it really been as obvious as Tony was making it out to be? “I would like that as well,” he breathed out in reply. 

Thor took both of their bottles and set them on the coffee table before pivoting his body toward Bruce. He gently cupped his hand on Bruce’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him fully on the mouth. 

Bruce fluttered his eyes closed and rested his hands on the god, one on his thigh and the other snaked up his side, resting near his shoulder. His lack of more recent experience showed in how their lips met. 

Thor could feel the uncertainty in Bruce, and slotted his lips slowly against the smaller man’s. Getting more comfortable by the second, Bruce shyly darted his tongue against the god’s lips, begging for entry. 

Thor, with over a thousand years of experience under his belt, kissed Bruce in such a sincere and sure way. The pair, as they continued, moved from slow and soft, to more heated and hard. Thor periodically nipped at Bruce’s lips delicately, living up to his bitey, Alpha nature. 

As their kiss heated, Thor, especially, grasped onto Bruce with a sense of desperation, but Bruce grasped at the god with the same enthusiasm. In little time, the god temporarily broke away from the scientist so he could firmly grab hold of the smaller man. In a quick movement, Thor lifted Bruce so he straddled Thor’s thighs, allowing the pair to continue to kiss and touch with unbridled access to each other. 

They were a dance of tongues, teeth sometimes clashing as they both made moves to nip at one another. Thor’s hands were everywhere, raking under Bruce’s shirt to feel the hot skin of his back. 

Bruce found himself absentmindedly and slowly grinding his hips against the god’s. Their erections, obviously present, rubbed against each other slowly. The scientist broke away from Thor, and said softly, “It’s been a minute for me. If we don’t stop, I might cum in my pants like a teenager.” 

Thor chuckled a laugh in response. “Why should we deny each other of our pleasure?” he asked Bruce. 

“I… don’t know. Normally people go out on a date before they go there,” Bruce responded. 

“Well,” Thor replied, “I have known you for nearly a fifth of your life, Bruce. Even if we have not gone on a ‘date’ yet, I would consider that to mean that I have gotten to know you, and we have shared many fun times together, have we not?” 

Bruce hummed in agreement. “We have, yeah.” 

“Then I see no problem in currently pursuing this, do you?” Thor asked. 

“No… I don’t.” 

Thor gently nipped at Bruce’s earlobe, breathing in the strong scent of his neck. He licked against the scent gland there, teasing. “And how long has it been, Bruce?” he asked softly. 

“Well… it’s been about 16 years since I’ve been in a relationship with someone. And I engaged in some prostitution for quick cash in Kolkata, so it’s been… about 11 or 12 since I’ve done anything sexual, although it was just giving people blowjobs mostly,” Bruce responded. 

“Such a shame,” Thor started, “that you haven’t shared your body with anyone in so long. I will take great care of you, don’t worry.” 

“I’m not,” Bruce whispered. 

“I have to admit,” Thor said, “I was going to take this much slower.” 

“Oh yeah? Why the sudden change of heart?” Bruce asked. 

“I overheard  _ just  _ enough of your conversation with Tony to confirm that my feelings were mutual. And, for the record, this wasn’t intended to be a booty call. Nor did it become one. I would very much like to pursue a relationship with you, Dr. Banner,” Thor said easily. 

“I would love that, Thor. I feel the same.” 

“I have one more question before we continue. I have heard there are certain diseases associated with intercourse in Midgard, do you have any of these? I can procure protection if we need, but I wasn’t prepared when I came over.” 

Bruce chuckled before he responded, “No. I’m all clean.” 

“Then I think I shall have you now,” Thor said before standing up, taking the scientist with him. Bruce quickly wrapped his legs and arms around the god, letting himself be carried into the bedroom. 

Thor gingerly set Bruce down on the ground, and made moves to take off his own clothing. Following suit, Bruce did the same, and soon the pair were standing naked in Bruce’s bedroom. 

Unable to resist the god, and falling into old habits, Bruce kneeled before him, eagerly prepared to take Thor’s cock in his mouth. 

Thor hoisted the smaller man up by his underarms, and gently laid him down on the bed. “I said I would be taking care of you, did I not?” Thor asked him. 

“Yes,” Bruce breathed out. 

“Let me take care of you, then. I shall have your mouth some other time,” Thor said as he got on the bed. He laid down next to Bruce, and gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaning his torso down toward the heat of Bruce’s groin. Thor took the base of the scientist’s half-hard cock in his hand, before wrapping his mouth around the head. 

For the first time in a number of years, Bruce let go of his inhibitions, and began to purr. Thor found himself purring as well, trying to match the rumble in his chest to Bruce’s own. In little time, Thor sank his mouth down the smaller man’s cock, which quickly grew hard in the warmth of Thor’s mouth. 

The god teased the scientist, moving up and down his long length slowly. As he sucked, Thor began to grow rock solid himself, and he moved his other hand to start stroking his own cock. 

Sensing Bruce’s heightened arousal, Thor began to suck his dick more earnestly. Thor suddenly released Bruce’s cock with a  _ pop _ , earning a small whine from the younger man. “Bruce,” he started, “why do you stifle the sounds of your pleasure? It would bring me great joy to hear you release your inhibitions and make the noise you so desperately crave.” 

Bruce, a writhing mess, responded, “Sorry, force of habit. I can do that.” 

“Thank you, beloved,” Thor said before sinking his mouth back on Bruce’s cock. This earned a loud moan from the scientist, prompting Thor to hum his approval around Bruce’s length. 

“I’m not going to last much longer, Thor,” Bruce breathed. He was embarrassed at how quickly he was ready to cum, but, in his defense, it had been too many years since he had a blow job, and this was most definitely the best he had ever had. 

At Bruce’s words, Thor began to suck harder and faster, taking his length in his throat. Bruce let out another long moan, cumming in the god’s mouth. Thor attempted to swallow all of it, but that was a heavy ask for an Alpha. Thor wiped the cum that dribbled on his chin with the back of his hand, and licked the skin there clean. The action made Bruce’s flaccid cock twitch in interest, but nothing more. Clean now, Thor gave Bruce a gentle kiss, letting the younger man taste himself on Thor’s tongue. 

Thor continued to languidly stroke himself as he nuzzled against Bruce’s hairy chest, craning his head up toward the scientist’s neck. The god gave Bruce a gentle kiss on his scent gland and inhaled the smell of the younger man’s arousal. “Soon I will taste the expanse of your entire body,” Thor whispered in his ear. The words made Bruce shudder with delight, body still sensitive from the aftershock of his orgasm. 

“Here, let me,” Bruce said as he spit into his hand. He took over for the god, stroking Thor’s length to completion in no time at all. The god didn’t hold back, letting out a loud moan as he came on his stomach. Bruce leaned over to the end table, grabbing a couple tissues so he could wipe the cum off Thor’s chiseled abs. 

“Thank you, Bruce,” Thor said. After Bruce set the used tissues aside, the god held his arms outstretched, beckoning the smaller man to cuddle against him. Bruce settled in Thor’s arms, laying against the god’s chest. Thor made moves to pull the blankets out from under them, and covered up their bodies. 

Bruce continued to purr against Thor, and the god matched his own breathing and purring to the younger man’s. Thor languidly ran a hand through Bruce’s hair as he spoke, “I’m elated and feel blessed to hear you purr. When was the last time you let yourself make such beautiful noises?” 

Bruce sighed, and nuzzled against Thor’s chest. “It’s been years since I’ve purred. I honestly can’t remember the last time,” Bruce said. “I’ve been pretending to be a Beta for so long…” he trailed off. 

“You’re safe with me, beloved,” Thor assured. 

“All of this feels so surreal,” Bruce admitted. 

Thor chuckled softly. “It’s very much real, Bruce,” he said before kissing the top of the shorter man’s head. “I don’t know about you, but I’m wide awake.” 

“Yeah, I normally stay up pretty late, and the time difference isn’t helping,” Bruce admitted. 

“Let’s enjoy our post-coital snuggle a while longer, and head back into the living room, hm? We can chat and finish our beers,” Thor offered. 

Bruce smiled, leaning his head up to face the god’s. “I would like that a lot.” 

Thor leaned down and kissed Bruce’s forehead, the pair excited for what this meant for the future. 


End file.
